Red Rose Orphanage
The mysterious Red Rose Orphanage houses a cult of Gifted Ones, Faeries, Vampires, Dragons, and Halfers known as the Red Roses. Their leader, known as The Prince, is Lucifer. The Red Roses carry weapons on their person at all times, even when outside their base. The use of guns, however, is prohibited; using a gun is considered cowardly, and will be punished by torture or death. They enjoy wearing coloured contacts, perhaps to intimidate those who oppose them. Origin The details surrounding the creation of the Red Rose Orphanage are currently unknown. Structure The Red Roses have a rigid class hierarchy, where The Elite must routinely be given gifts by those of lower ranks. The gift requirements are specified by whomever issued the trial, and the gifts must be delivered within a certain time limit, under penalty of torture. Red Roses can advance in rank if deemed worthy by The Elite, and lower in rank if they have earned their disapproval; Lucifer demoted Sarah Darkheart from Princess to Duchess for failing to recruit Moira McKenna. Female Red Roses seem to be considered superior to male Red Roses, who address them with the term "Mistress." Ranks The Elite Prince: Lucifer Princess: Makayla Maeham Duchess: Sarah Darkheart Baroness: A'marie The Inferior The Loved Ones: The Loved are Red Roses that are deemed "near perfect" by The Elite. All new recruits begin as part of this rank. The Unloved Ones: The Unloved are Red Roses that are deemed "ordinary" by The Elite. The name "unloved" is meant to compel The Unloved to strive to better themselves by eliminating their flaws. After a week as an Unloved, one will typically become either a Loved One or a Filthy One. Those who stay Unloved become soliders and guards for the Red Roses. The Filthy Ones: The Filthy are Red Roses that are deemed "deeply flawed" by The Elite. Filthy Ones are routinely tortured and given trials. Consequentially, they are often deeply scarred. The Imps: The Imps are Red Roses who have lost their minds. They attack only The Filthy, as they are the most heavily-scarred group, and The Imps only attack those with more than two visible scars. They also serve as obstacles during trials. Membership The Red Roses are currently seeking additional members, recruiting in locations that are highly populated by supernatural beings, such as The Academy. High-ranking Red Roses select potential candidates by presenting them with a red rose, and coaxing candidates to join their ranks by playing on their innermost desires. For example, Damon convinced the frustrated and lonely Makayla Maeham to join by promising to show her the strength of her power, and as she was initiated as the cult's Princess, she was surrounded by strangers who all seemed to love and respect her. If the candidate accepts the invitation, they are personally escorted to the orphanage, where they are later given the initiation ritual. If the candidate declines, they are met with violence and hostility; Sarah Darkheart brutally murdered Moira McKenna's parents after she refused her invitation. After initiation, Red Roses are not allowed to leave the cult without "permission"; those who do so will be hunted and killed.